big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower farm
L=Level of Building H=Hours of time to produce M=Minutes of time to produce Numbers in forward slash=Amount of produce W=Workers 'Meadow' * Meadow - Available at Level 39 with 25W. Level 2 at Level 43 with 27W, Level 3 at Level 48 with 29W, Level 4 at Level 55 with 31W, Level 5 at Level 67 with 33W. ** Jasmine - L1/60/2H, L2/65/2H, L3/70/2H, L4/75/2H, L5/80/2H *** Resources needed - Dollars ** Lavender - L1/30/5H, L2/33/5H, L3/35/5H, L4/37/5H, L5/40/5H *** Resources needed - Dollars ** Vanilla - L1/110/6H, L2/120/6H, L3/130/6H, L4/140/6H, L5/150/6H *** Resources needed - Dollars ** Aloe Vera - L1/120/6H, L2/130/6H, L3/140/6H, L4/150/6H, 5/160/6H *** Resources needed - Dollars 'Distillery' ** Distillery - Available at Level 45 with 30W. ** Essence of Jasmine ** Essence of Lavender ** Olive oil ** Aloe vera gel 'Apiary' ** Apiary - Available at Level 57 ** Wax ** Honey 'Mixing Plant' **Mixing Plant - Available at Level 51 ** Liquid fertilizer 'Flower Shop' **Flower Shop - Available at Level 40(Build when you buy the Flower farm). Level 2 at Level 42 with 38W, Level 3 at Level 46 with 46W, Level 4 at Level 52 with 54W, Level 5 at Level 58 with 62W, Level 6 at Level 63 with 70W, Level 7 at Level 70 with 78W. ** Wildflower bouquet - L1/$4,025/45M, L2/$4,945/45M, L3/$5,922/45M, L4/$6,842/45M, L5/$7,820/45M, L6/$8,740/45M, L7/$9,775/45M *** Resources needed - 35 Wild Flowers. ** Summer bouquet - L1/$25,300/6H, L2/$31,050/6H, L3/$37,950/6H, L4/$44,850/6H, L5/$50,600/6H, L6/$57,500/6H, L7/$64,400/6H *** Resources needed - 55 Wild Flowers, 10 Wheat. ** Pasta gift basket - L1/$52,900/10H, L2/$63,250/10H, L3/$73,600/10H, L4/$82,800/10H, L5/$93,150/10H, L6/$102,350/10H, L7/$112,700/10H *** Resources needed - 280 Wild Flowers, 7 Wheat, 252 Eggs. ** Romantic bouquet - L2/$44,100/3H, L3/$51,450/3H, L4/$59,850/3H, L5/$67,200/3H, L6/$75,600/3H, L7/$84,000/3H *** Resources needed - 55 Wild Flowers, 10 Wheat, 100 Lavender. ** Floral perfume - L3/$125,000/5H, L4/$154,000/5H, L5/$182,000/5H, L6/$210,000/5H, L7/$240,000/5H *** Resources needed - 230 Essence of Lavender, 250 Essence of Jasmine, 100 Cherries. ** Sweet scented oil - L4/$115,000/2H&30M, L5/$143,000/2H&30M, L6/$171,000/2H&30M, L7/$200,000/2H&30M *** Resources needed - 38 Almonds, 60 Vanilla, 160 Olive Oil. ** Honey cream - L5/$520,000/7H, L6/$620,000/7H, L7/$730,000/7H *** Resources needed - 100 Aloe-Vera Gel, 450 Honey, 50 Vanilla, 220 Milk ** Box of soaps - L6/$50,000/30M, L7/$60,000/30M *** Resources needed - 10 Essence of Jasmine, 54 Milk, 5 Olive Oil, 25 Citrus Fruits, 30 Wax * Prices of Upgrades for all buildings on the Flower Farm are on this page: http://big-farm-addiction.wikia.com/wiki/Flower_farm_upgrades * The dollars that you get from the things on the Flower Shop are an estimate. They change depending on how much your Cooperative has them researched. More Information will be here as soon as I get to the level to build the buildings. You can't get this info anywhere unless you are the level to build the building, I found that out, so I put the time in to this to make it possible for other players to find this info. Let me know if you have any info that I left out Alpha-Avis, Level 44.Category:Farms